Lights, Camera, Action!
by Star Magic Blooms
Summary: In the world of showbiz, there's no such thing as ordinary! Join the lives of the IE Cast and the rest of the gang as they encounter one of the biggest challenges in the world of fame and acting: being the best of the best! OC Submission closed!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hi, everyone! I guess I should introduce myself. My pen name is Star Magic Blooms and I am pretty much of a new comer here. You can call me by my pen name or by my nickname, which is Bea.

So anyway, I am here to submit to you my very first story! Hope you'll read it once in every while!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Inazuma Eleven.

* * *

Prologue: How It All Began

* * *

"Well, what do you want to be?"

"I don't know yet. All I wanna do is just help Appa and Shin-Cho. What about you Min Ki?"

"I dunno, either. All I wanna do is just play soccer."

Bambi's blue eyes sparkled. Then, she laughed. As expected of her best friend. If there's one thing that Min Ki would always reply to for every question about plans, it was always about playing soccer. If she were to be asked, she would more or less likely say that he was the biggest soccer freak in the world! As his playmate, neighbour, classmate and BFF, she felt as though she had all the authority in the world to say that he is the biggest soccer freak ever.

"What? What's so funny?" her friend asked. With the way she was laughing, she couldn't even look at her best friend.

"Nothing," Bambi quickly replied with one of her cutest smiles. "You know what, Min Ki? I think you should be a pro soccer player instead. Or maybe a gym teacher who teaches soccer. That way, you'll be happy with your job!" she added as she pulled out a purple scrunchie from her pocket and tied her long black hair in a low ponytail.

She turned to his best friend straight in the eye to see his reaction. She liked the way his eyes looked. They were deep blue and that's one of the reasons why she liked him. She always liked people with deep-colored eyes though her eyes were nice, too. (Except that her eyes were lighter and electric blue in shade.) She never knew why but she just liked people with deep-colored eyes.

Maybe because that's the color of Shin-Cho's eyes.

Maybe because…they were the color of that Woman's eyes.

With a grin, the nine-year-old boy replied, "Well, you're pretty and stuff. You can sing. You can dance well. You can cry real tears. So far, I think I know the perfect job for you, too!"

Bambi looked at him curiously. "What is it?" she asked.

The boy stifled a giggle. "I think…that you should be….an actress!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, prologue ends here! And now, for the OC Submission form! Please send them via PM and please fill in the form correctly!

Name:

Gender:

Nationality:

Age: (can be with birthday)

School: (Can be in a school or homeschool)

Nickname:

Are you:

An actor? (only 15)

An actress? (only 15)

A manager?

Stage Name (if actor or actress):

Appearance:

*Should have appearance for casual, performing periods and for Press Cons and Gallas.

Personality:

Anything else?

That will be all for now! 'Til next time!

**-Star Magic Blooms**


	2. JAM Studio's New Talent

**Chapter 1: JAM Studio's New Talent**

* * *

"Hey, Roze, you ready?" Jezz asked as he took off his sunglasses off his head. He put them on and brushed back some of his brown hair using his hand. Roze's blue eyes sparkled. With a mischievous grin, she nodded, grabbed her own sunglasses and wore them over her eyes.

The entire dressing room was in chaos. A mall show was about to start in a few minutes. Make-up artists and wardrobe managers were running around the entire area.

"Hurry up, you two! The show's gonna start in 15 minutes!" a girl with black wavy hair called their attention. Azumi Haruka was tying her hair with the signature red ribbon she always wore on stage or off stage. She wore a red shirt with a white skirt, complete with a pair of black flats to top off her look.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Roze replied as she slipped her feet into her leather boots. Jezz looked at the entrance of the dressing room. Then, the boy looked at the wall clock. 2:15. How come the others are not here yet?

"Tsk, wondering where the others are, huh, Jezz?" Namekaze Yuki asked. She was leaning on the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. She had electric pink hair in a bob in curls and had blue eyes. She was a girl of medium-height and has pale skin.

"I can't help but worry," Jezz replied. "Maybe the fans got to 'em."

"Sorry I'm late, guys!" When everyone turned to the entrance, a brunette entered the dressing room. She had dark brown hair with ringlets with a side fringe. Her eyes were deep brown but she sometimes wore deep blue contacts.

"Koharu, what happened?" Yuki asked. "You always come 30 minutes before a mall show starts. Did you get caught up by the fans?"

The girl shook her head. "Traffic jam," she replied as she dropped her bag on one of the empty seats in front of the bureau mirrors. "A pain in the butt, if you'd ask me," she commented and sighed as she sat down on one of the chairs. A make-up artist immediately came to her and started his job.

"I know what you mean," Yuki agreed and rolled her eyes.

"Um, has anyone seen Izumi?" Haruka asked. At that moment, they heard a huge crowd screaming outside the room. The walls were shaking and from the tiny crack underneath the door were flashes of light. Everyone in the room stared at the door.

"Everyone, take cover!" Jezz yelled and hid underneath the bureau. Everyone did the same as the door opened.

"VANILLA, WE LOVE YOU!"

"AZUMI, BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"YUKI-SAMA, WE LOVE YOU!"

"JEZZ, MARRY ME!"

"OH MY GLOB, I'M ACTUALLY NEAR THE JAM STARS' DRESSING ROOM!"

"DON'T TOUCH THIS! IT'S MINE! I HAVE AURA-SAN'S TISSUE!"

"AAAAAGHHHH!"

"OMG! OMG! OMG!"

"WHERE ARE THE OPPOSITE TWINS? ROZE, I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"AAAAAGHHHH!"

"Alright, people, back off! No one's allowed to enter the dressing room!" one of the body guards yelled at the fans and media as the rest pushed them away from the room. They had a hard time trying to pry away the people from the door and the stairs.

At that moment, another teen scrambled inside the dressing room. Her long purple hair became messy and some even covered half of her face. She was sweating badly and her blue eyes seem to say that she was exhausted.

"Don't—even—ask," she spat out as she panted for air. Everyone remained quiet. Then, Koharu asked how many tailed after her this time.

"3," she replied. "One behind the car, one outside the hotel and one right outside the studio."

"We should be a lot more careful, then," Yuki thought aloud.

"Alright, everyone, we have 3!" the manager screamed at the top of his lungs. "Get into places! Move, people! Move! Move! MOVE! After this, we'll have to back to the studio and get a read through for Namekaze and Michaelis, got it?"

"You heard the man," Roze said. "We can't keep the fans waiting."

Everyone nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Everybody, are you ready?" the announcer asked.

"YEAH!" everyone in the mall screamed in response.

"Seems like we have an energetic crowd today!" the announcer mused. "Well, let's break it up for JAM Studios hottest teens today! C'mon in, guys!"

Fog filled the stage and lights were dimmed. Through the fog, a group of shadows were formed. The crowd was silent. Then, they started cheering.

"VANILLA, WE LOVE YOU!"

"GO, OPPOSITE TWINS!"

"YUKI-SAMA!"

"MICHAELIS SIA, YOU ROCK!"

"AURA-CHAN! YOUR VOICE IS AMAZING!"

Everyone turned to Azumi. She nodded. "Alright, everybody, are you ready to rock it?"

The crowd screamed back in response.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at JAM Studios, Kurosaki Toshiro was sitting inside his office. The owner of one of the most famous TV stations and acting agencies for teens and some adults, he is a 50-year-old man with a temper of a lion yet with a heart of gold. He had been a big name in the acting industry for over 30 years now, and anyone who would go near him would die out of admiration!

And now, what was he doing? Talking to 10-year-old kid? Has he gone nuts?

"So, little boy, how exactly do you want me to receive you?" he said tauntingly. "With open arms? Not in this industry."

The kid snorted. "I don't need to prove myself to you. Who are you to say that to me, anyway?" he sneered.

"Apparently, I don't take much confidence in hiring actors with handicap," he laughed as he opened a bottle of champagne, took out a glass and filled it with the yellow sparkling drink. "I don't take in actors with much spunk, either."

The boy clenched his hands into fists. "Apparently, people without spunk make the business quite boring," he replied. "And don't worry about my 'disability'. I assure you, with me in your studio, the same thing last year will never happen to you again."

Then, he closed his eyes. "I assure you. I will work for you until I bleed."

Kurosaki smiled. _This boy's definitely got attitude. _"Well, better get ready with your debut," he said and took a huge gulp of his champagne. "'Cause I'll be telling my best directors to put you in the big screen!"

* * *

"Goodbye and goodnight, Hong Kong!" Azumi shouted out through the limo window. The, she sighed and flopped onto the car seat just like all her other co-workers were doing. She took the diet Coke right beside her and took a sip. Then, she sighed again.

The limo that they were riding on was heading to the airport. The meet-and-greet mall shows in Hong Kong had already been done in two weeks' time. This was a new record. Last time they had the meet-and-greet mall shows in Europe, it took them about a month to finish everything in England. Imagine how much time it took for them to completely finish ALL of Europe with the given time frame.

"Geez, I never knew Hong Kong had as much energy as when we had our first debut!" she exclaimed.

Jezz took out a towel and wiped his forehead. "_I _never knew that Hong Kong even knew us," he said. He popped his earphones back onto the sides of his head. "The teledramas we worked in were only meant for Japanese audiences, right?"

"Well, it can't be helped if our projects became _that _much of a success," Yuki pointed out. "This merely means more popularity, more pay."

"And more fun," Koharu added with a giggle. Yuki rolled her eyes.

Then, Roze's iPhone started to jingle. She immediately took it out. "Look, Guys, a text message!" she said. The others closed in on her. They were all trying to read what the text message was trying to say.

The message said:

_Shooting for Namekaze and Michaelis will be postponed next Monday. More important matters will be entertained. _

_Everyone should go home and get some rest. No over timing allowed .Important announcements will be made the next day._

_Thank you for the cooperation._

_Boss Kurosaki_

Everyone stared at the iPhone with shock. The shooting postponed on Monday? They barely have enough time to shoot, edit and fix the melodrama before the premiere three weeks from now!

"What?" Yuki growled. "Is he freakin' kidding me? If we postpone the shooting on Monday, we won't stand a chance against the deadline! We haven't even finished recording one episode!"

"If this is gonna push through, we're talking about all-nighters here," Akira said grimly. "No sleep, few minute toilet and meal breaks, a lot of tweaking, and a WHOLE lot of call time." She groaned. "And I thought that I could easily plan a day off after the shooting of the first few episodes."

"Well, it's not _that _that interests me," Roze said. "It's the important announcement. Big Boss wouldn't cancel anything for small announcements. This one's gotta big."

"What could be bigger than the premiere of The Call of The Wind?" Koharu asked. "The premiere is pretty well-awaited especially since Namekaze-chan and Akira-chan announced the premiere date in the press con, just as they were told to do so."

"Well, I guess Big Boss has got a back-up plan," Jezz said to reassure the two actresses. "But in any case, aren't you wondering about the announcement? I mean, c'mon, you gotta be at least curious about it, am I right, Guys?"

Everyone in the car agreed. Then, the telephone rang. Koharu picked it up. "Yes, hello?" she answered.

"Ma'ams, Sirs, we have arrived at the airport," the driver's voice floated from the speaker.

"Ah, yes, thank you," she said and placed the phone down.

* * *

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Inazuma Eleven. I wish I did, though. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. A Little Help From Our Friends (?)

**Chapter 2: A Little Help From Our "Friends"(?)**

* * *

"This...is...a disaster!" Manami shrieked. She pulled on her short dark brown hair as though she were trying to rip it off. What on earth could she do about the situation, anyway? Another actress in the studio had just resigned! If this keeps happening, not only will Nichiuri TV be short of actors, actresses, singers and dancers but they might be out of audience and out of business!

Nichiuri TV was one of the hottest television stations in Japan. Everyone went crazy for it and the talents were countless. That was until the Other Company came. When they say Other Company, everyone in Nichiuri TV meant JAM Studios. And when they say Other Company, which we talked about a few seconds ago, that meant competition. Really. Stiff. Competition.

More and more actresses and actors had been quitting over the past few weeks. They often complained about getting lesser pay and even more people complain about seeing the same old faces in their same old genres of drama in Nichiuri TV all over again! Due to this, these people got impatient, they packed up, and then they fled the scene. They were not only actors and actresses. Even dancers, singers, and managers packed up and left.

What's worse is that they didn't leave the business for good. They actually left for the other station!

"What is? Bambi asked. She playfully twirled a lock of her long black hair and blew up a huge bubble out of her cherry-flavored bubble gum. Ahn Bambi, or better known nationality and internationally as Ahn Yun Hee, was one of the famous actresses any person would see on TV. But despite being the young commercial model, actress and dancer, she was still the bubbly, childish Chinku everyone knew back stage.

"Don't be demented, Chin. You know what she meant," Nahuya Ray snorted. He was lying on the couch with both hands behind his head. Nahuya Ray, better known as Bolt, was a national heartthrob slash teen actor of Nichiuri TV. No one (better yet, no girl) could resist his good looks and his amazing acting abilities that wowed everyone inside and out of the country!

"Ray, watch the language! She's a girl, remember? Treat the girl with some sugar," an almost similar looking boy reprimanded him. "Besides, I'm pretty sure we'll find more fresh talent in a snap." The boy's name was Nahuya Adrian, Ray's twin brother. Just like Ray, he too was a national heartthrob/actor who just entered the world of showbiz not so long ago. He had the almost identical spiky black hair and onyx eyes, giving them that as their trademark. However, twins as they were, they surely don't act like each other in any way!

Manami sighed. "I don't really know, Ryan. The studio's running out of hope," she said exasperatingly. She flipped her organizer open and started scanning from top to bottom. "We have been putting up auditions, posting flyers, creating TV ads and we even plan to put up a talent search reality TV show next month or so. Actually, we were quite desperate until you and Blue came to the studio."

"Thank you, Tom Cruise!" Bambi chirped. "Had you not found Blue in the auditions for the Hunger Games, we never would have met her!"

"You can sure say that again! Life would be so different without Blue around. The same goes to the Nahuya twins as well!" another girl spoke. She had long black hair with yellow highlights with black eyes and pale skin to match her look. Kami Teruko was a 14-year-old actress who had been with Nichiuri TV for a long time now. She, just like all stars in the industry, was a talented actress with the other given gift of being a singer.

"I can actually live a life without her," Ray snorted. " Hope she doesn't come back from the Hunger Games shooting."

Everyone turned to him. If Ray wasn't something that you can tolerate, then let's just say that you can talk to him with your fists any time.

"Bolt!" a voice called his attention. It belonged to a girl with long light orange hair with short bangs. Inara Rumie or Chiara, dubbed Rin, was also another actress in Nichiuri TV who had also been given the gift of being a wonderful dancer as well as being a very flexible person. Though she had only been with the station for one year only, she had been a remarkable talent and a wonderful addition to the family.

"Why can't you be nice about anything? Someday, you may find someone who might go head to head with you," the girl told him sternly. Ryan simply smirked. It's not like he cared.

"Why can't you stop butting in my business? Someday, I might beat you up even if you are a girl!" he shot back.

Manami wanted to stab him in the back by now but then again, she knew better. She simply took a deep breath and sighed. Bambi pouted and pounced on the boy.

"Take that back!" she whined as she pounded her fists on Ray's head. "Take back what you said about Blue! Take it back! Take it back! Take it BACK!"

"Cut it out, will you, Chin?!" Ray growled and covered half of his face with at the same time. "You're becoming bitchy, ya know that?!"

"Well, you started it by saying something that will hurt Blue and Rin!" Bambi shot back. "I can't let you do that! Say sorry and say that you didn't mean it! Do it, do it, DO IT!"

"No way!"

"Do it already!"

"NO!"

"C'MON!"

"DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA FREAKIN' DO IT?! HECK, NO!"

"I SAID DO IT!"

"Um, excuse me but is this the changing area?" a voice asked from a short distance. Bambi and Ryan stopped bickering. Everyone turned to the threshold. Standing near it was a boy with black wavy hair which curled up at the sides. He had grey cat-like eyes with a fair complexion.

He wore a plain black shirt under a powder blue and white vest with jeans and a pair of Sketchers. What made him look weird was that he topped of his look with a Mask Yaiba cap in blue with huge square rimmed goggles. Not only that, he also had a weird accent to boot. Rumi could sense it but then again she can tell that the accent was hidden or it was only minor.

_A weird accent,_ Rumi thought. _I couldn't place my tongue on it but I've heard that accent before somewhere…Where did I hear it?_

"Could that be…Calcu?" Bambi asked herself aloud. Then, with a huge smile, she jumped off Ryan and came running to the boy. "REMI-KUN! YOU BIG CALCULUS AND TRIGONOMETRY FREAK!"

The boy widened his eyes in shock and took a step back. He looked at her warily. But it was too late. She already glomped him before he could speak.

"STAY AWAY FR—" he began. But before he could continue he spotted a tiny charm dangling from her wrist. It was a silver bracelet with a tiny name on it.

Bambi.

"Bambi-chan?" he asked out loud. He smiled widely. That's right. She's Chinku! It really must have been long! He can't even remember her anymore!

"CHIN! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" the boy dubbed Remi yelled.

"What are you doing here?! Where's Zazie?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, he's with—"

"PRESENT!" another voice screamed. A boy who looked almost similar to Remi came in and started joining the three in their group hug. He looked almost similar to Remi only that his outfit was more of the carefree type. He wore a plain black shirt under an open red polo and jeans with a Masked Yaiba cap with the same white square-rimmed goggles.

"Zazie-kun! You're on of the replacements, too?!" Bambi asked. "This is a wonderful surprise!"

"Not that we want to interrupt but we don't want to be out of place, either," Ryan pointed out. "Chin, who is this guy?"

Bambi gasped. "Oh right! You don't know them yet!"

Kami rolled her eyes. "No duh, Captain Airhead! So tell us already!"

Bambi explained that she had known Remi and Zazie for some time already since they were old classmates back in Nichiuri TV workshops held almost in any place of Japan. She was an active participant back when she was still undiscovered and often encountered him and his brother in most workshops. Since they were of the same age, they often went with each other and Remi and his brother Zazie would even stay at their house if the workshops were held at Fukuoka.

"And I would always look forward to them being with me and Appa!" Bambi added. "Zazie and Remi make really good cooks so that means I can eat something good even when Appa's out late!"

"Haha, Chin, you talk too much," Remi replied uncomfortably.

Ray rolled his eyes. "Another group of twins. Hurray!" he remarked rather sarcastically. He placed his hands in the air and did jazz hands to boot.

Remi's eyes turned to slits. "And you are?" he hissed.

Ray stood up and smirked. He came closer to the door and patted Remi and Zazie on the shoulder. Ray. Nahuya Ray. Bolt for short," he said. "Apparently, since we and Ryan are twins and you and your brother are just like us, I guess there won't be enough space for the four of us now, isn't there?"

Remi leaned away from the hand. He eyed the tattoo of a black serpent with demon wings on its back with keen attention. "Pleasure," he mumbled as he dusted the shoulder Ray patted with a careful hand. "Long time since I've seen a punk in my entire life as a civilized being of Japan. Punks are more of the extinct species nowadays, I presume? Or am I wrong?"

"Oh, yeah, Smart Guy?" Ray shot back as he rolled up his sleeves, cracking his knuckles at the simultaneously. "We don't see much of the Osaka Yankees here, either? So, whacha have to say about that?"

_Kansai! _Rumi thought. _That's the accent he's been using! He must be a native of Osaka or he must've lived there for a time long enough to get the accent. No wonder I got that feeling that I've heard that accent somewhere before…_

Remi smirked. "What I have to say? Oh, please, I doubt you'll even understand. Low lives like you probably don't have the brains to do so. And if you must know, I'm very proud of my Kansai accent, thank you very much. And as for the Yankee part, I think you're mistaken. Gravely mistaken."

He turned to Ray with a nasty gleam in his eye. "I'm probably the one and only Yankee that you'll ever meet that should raise your standards on how you look at us Kansai users. If you should know, I'm the only Yankee that you've met who skipped 2 grades in grade school and who remained top of my batch as valedictorian. Imagine that."

"Don't get too cocky!"

"He who talks last is the fool of all fools!"

"Why, you—"

"Aniki!"

"Bolt!"

The other pairs of each twin held their brothers away from each other, Zazie blocked Remi with his left hand while Ryan had to use all of the energy he had to restrain Ray.

Remi smiled smugly in response. "Well, what a surprising turn of events," he sneered at Ray. "Oh, who am I kidding? Not really." He looked at Ray with disdain. "It is expected of people like who have nothing but air inside their heads. Imagine yourself taking the long, desperate road of showbiz for a living. Such a pity. Excluding Bambi and others like her, that is."

"You're one to talk, you son of a –"

"My primary focus in life as a teenager is my education and my academic status, you preposterous, pathetic little mongoloid!" Remi snapped. "I simply came here to assist my brother and the company who had been in there in almost all our lives in shaping our talents and abilities as a sign of deep respect and gratitude. How about you? Is it all because of the fame? The fortune? The ladies?! Tell me and then I might change my mind about you being the missing link and the outcast of society!"

"Enough, already!" Manami screamed. "Can't you two just get along?!"

"Me?! Get along with a show-off like him?! Not a chance, Manami!" Ray spat out the words with anger, each word coated with venom. If Ryan hadn't been there, he would have unleashed hell in the studio for all he cared! The newcomer (to him) was dead meat!

"I can't help but agree, Ms. Manager!" Remi said primly. "To be working with an imbecile like him, it's absurd! What do you keep here? People like him?! BABOONS?! This is a studio, not a zoo!"

"You're supposed to be helping us!" she cried. "I didn't ask you to make thing worse! Apparently, both of you are causing problems to the group even before we get to the real problem!"

"She's right, Tsurumi. You should have known better."

Everyone turned to the door. On the threshold was none other Suzuno Fuusuke or better known as Gazelle. He had wild silver hair and blue eyes. His outfit was a large tee with raised sleeves with jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"Is it my fault if he provokes me through the attitude he maintains?" Remi shot back. "It's not my fault if he was raised by wolves."

His twin brother Zazie sighed. "Normally, it would be him stopping me from crashing another person's head. Apparently, Aniki just found a person which he can finally pick a bone with."

"Nothing's new on my side," Ryan reported on the other hand. "Same old, same old."

"Keep some distance between yourselves, alright?" Gazelle said. "We don't want anyone's limbs to be torn apart now, do we?" He turned to Remi. "Besides, Remi, you need to respect him. After all, he is a year older than you."

The black-haired boy rolled his eyes but didn't say anything more. Ray clenched and unclenched his fists but he, too, kept his mouth shut, not bothering to say anything more.

"Glad to see all of that's over," Gazelle commented. He turned to Manami. "So, why did you gather all of us here?"

"Where are the others?" the brunette manager asked him. "Gouenji, Endou, everyone, I mean?"

"I guess they're coming but not today," Gazelle replied. "However, if there's anything important in the meeting, I'm sure I can relay it. Gouenji's out of town, Endou's at soccer practice—"

"Wait, how come Suzuno-san is here? I've never found him in any TV show or something before?" Bambi cut in curiously.

Manami replied saying that when he was young, precisely 7 years old, he had already been with Nichiuri TV in its kids' show _Let's Go Go Go!_ It was an adventure reality show where Suzuno would go to different places every Saturday and would attend to different adventures as the host. Aside from that , he already had a major role in the primetime fantasy series, The Dreamer's Tale starring as the young Nagato in the world of his dreams.

"Really? That was you?!" Bambi gasped. "The Dreamer's Tale was my favourite show when I was still in first grade! And I loved _Let's Go Go Go! _ My favourite episode was when you went to Hokkaido and tried the kiddie skiing sessions!"

Gazelle chuckled tiresomely. "Seriously, come to think of it, I have to say that was pretty embarrassing. Good thing I stepped out of showbiz long enough for most people to forget about it."

Zazie nodded his head in agreement. "Actually, Chin, he quit for a while,_a very long while_, since Hitomiko forced all of his employers to give him lesser amounts of jobs. If not, she threatened to sue them for the case of child abuse."

Everyone grimaced at that comment. Gazelle, clearly not wanting to bring that topic up, gave Zazie the glare that surpassed all the death glares in the face of history. He simply smiled, showing his tiny fangs that shone.

"I don't want to be a killjoy but I guess I'm not the topic here, am I?" Gazelle reminded them all impatiently. At that moment, there was a deadly silence. Zazie, on the other hand, kept on snickering though, but Remi elbowed him on the chest and gave him the Shut-The-Freakin'-Hell-Up! Look.

"Yes, you are right, Suzuno-san," Manami added sternly and turned to everyone with piercing glares. Almost everyone except Bambi was affected.

Manami cleared her thoat. "Well, as I was saying before we got interrupted by Zazie and Bambi, there is a huge reason why I called everyone in here today. And this reason is very important not only to us , but as well as to the rivalling company as well."

The mood in the room shifted into being serious. Everyone in the room sat quietly and attentively listened to what Manami was about to say.

"Starting in the next 2 weeks…We, Nichiuri TV…will be at war with JAM Studios!"

* * *

**Disclaimers: IE is not mine, never was mine and never will be mine. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though!**


	4. War!

**Chapter 3: War?!**

* * *

"W-War?!" Roze stammered. "How on earth did we reach this level?"

Jezz held both hands in the air. "I'm not taking any part of this. Can't we think things through first?"

"Well, we're not going to 'war' about anything!" Izumi cried. She dipped her hand into her coffee brown Coco Chanel bag and fished for her phone. "This was SO not in my contract! Or better yet, this wasn't in any of our contracts!" She held the phone up to her ear. "I'm calling my manager and my lawyer."

Kino Aki brushed some hair away from her face. She sighed. Being manager of this studio can be tiring sometimes.

Well, this was just the best way to start the morning. Just as Nichiuri TV was talking about the so-called 'war' as well, JAM Studios was also doing the same thing. Aki hated being the bringer of bad news but she had to do what she had to do.

Obviously, from the way they acted, ruining their rest day was probably the first thing off her list of possibilities.

Supposedly, the day they got back from their previous mall show and tours from Hong Kong was their rest day. However, after they read the text message in Roze's phone, they all knew that they had to come and give up the rest day.

As everyone kept on reacting about the news, Aki looked at one girl in one corner of the studio. Angel was slumped on a wall. She obviously was sleeping rather than listening. You didn't really have to take off the Prada shades she wore just to find out. Aki understood perfectly.

Poor Angel. Not that she can't blame her for acting like that.

Angel Starling, better known by her stage name Takuto Zoey or in her albums as Zoe, was also an actress. She has been with JAM for some time already. Six years, precisely. She has thick blonde hair with eyes silver in shade. She has pale skin and she has a very nice figure. She had already been a multi-award winning actress at a very young age as well as a model for Bench and Dickies.

Recently, she just had a shooting in America with Selena Gomez in another upcoming film that was coming out this December. Aki could only guess what she had been doing in America. From the look on her face, it seemed as though she was only had an hour's sleep everyday for three to four months' time. And she still has to come back after a while in order to finish it.

She finally stretched and smacked her lips. She tapped Yuki on the shoulder. "So, what did I miss?" she asked Yuki sleepily.

Yuki didn't even bother looking up from the cell phone screen. "Oh, we're gonna be at war with Nichiuri TV," she said nonchalantly.

Angel stared at space with sleepy eyes. "Oh. Wake me up if I get called or anything," she answered sleepily and went back to making Zs.

"Er, calm down, guys!" she quickly told them amidst all the noise that they were making. When I say war, it's nothing personal, really. Let's just say that we're gonna have friendly competition against Nichuri TV for friendly matches held by STC."

Everyone stopped. They all turned to Aki with all attention. Even Angel woke up when she heard Aki say that. She took off her Prada glasses and bit her lip. She raised a brow, her silver gaze showing some interest and something else at once.

"By STC, do you mean the Star Talent Channel?" she asked a she played with a lock of her knee length blonde hair.

Aki nodded. "That's it exactly. They had actually set us up to compete against Nichiuri TV in three weeks' time. We don't really have a choice."

Everyone groaned in agony. Roze and Jezz buried their heads in the soft pillows. Haruka flopped onto a chair like a rag doll and rolled her eyes. Yuki placed her head on her hands. The other simply groaned.

"Why can't we say no?" Koharu asked.

"We can't because it's been set up already and the Big Boss found it quite useful for our advantage if we win in all or most of the contests," Aki pointed out. "If we do, it will heighten our reputation and we might have more talents."

All groaned again.

"Did I mention that this means an increase in salary and facilities if we win?" Aki added in a playful tone.

All ears perked up.

"How much?" Angel asked dead seriously.

Aki chuckled to herself. "Interested now, aren't you?" She took her organizer and picked up another bundle of papers. "Alright, I'll give a figure. But before I'll brief to the rules and contests as well as some other surprises, I'd like all of you to meet our new talents for JAM."

Everyone turned to the door of Studio No. 3. The door opened with a slight creak. They all gasped.

* * *

"Well, this seems to be interesting," Remi mused. "First day on the job and we get our salary raised! Pinch me, I'm dreaming!"

"I'll do more than that," Ray sneered as he kept on cracking his knuckles. "Want me to punch the living daylights outta ya? Maybe you'd wake up then!"

"Says the Punk-Slash-Muscle-Slash-Air-Head-Machine," Remi snapped and crossed his arms on his chest.

Ray raised a fist and charged at Remi. "You little—"

"What we'd do to get you two to shut up!" Rumi moaned. "And to think Manami isn't finish with her announcement yet."

"Um, you might-wanna go on, Manami-san," Kami grunted as she, along with Bambi and Zazie, held Ray away from Remi with all their might. "We'll just be here, listening to every word you say."

"Hell yeah, I'm takin' you on!" Ray yelled at the top of his lungs. "You'd better get ready, Yankee!"

"Who cares?" Remi responded coolly. He took off his goggles and pretended to wipe them with the hem of his shirt. "I didn't ask you to beat me up, anyway, did I? So, in the end, that does not concern me."

He propped it back on his head and stole a glance at Ray before returning to his goggles. "Besides, it's not like I would die if I won't get along. And as for defending myself, I think I can defend myself just fine. I don't know about you but I believe that these two are the most important things to me."

"You son of a—"

"Cut it out, guys!" Rumi cut in from her side. She, on the other hand, was blocking Remi from going a step closer to Ray with Ryan and Gazelle. "For crying out loud, what on earth can you two agree on even for just one second?"

"Nothing," Remi snorted. "Number one reason is because he is nothing but a big buffoon!"

Manami cleared her throat. "May I continue? NOW, please?"

Remi closed his eyes and huffed in his seat. "Feel free. Do what you must," he replied. Ray also calmed down eventually and squatted on the floor. However, he secretly kept cracking his knuckles (just in case if Remi and he were really to pick a fight later on). Everyone else relaxed and quickly sat down.

* * *

Everyone turned to the door of Studio No. 3. The door opened with a slight creak. They all gasped.

A small blonde boy and a girl with deep blue knee-length hair. The girl seemed to enter the room coolly. The boy, on the other hand, had an aura of nervousness as well as being sunny. She stood there coolly, crossing her arms over her chest. He, on the other side of the matter, appeared to be a very shy kid since he kept on looking down or stared at the room with interest. He was also looking at one of the posters that were put up last year on Yuki's concert that were still not removed up to now. He was mumbling something under his breath but then again, no one could comprehend what he was saying.

Roze and Jezz stared at them from one corner of the sofa. Angel, no longer drowsy, stared at the boy and girl intently as well. Yuki smirked and did a tiny chuckle. Haruka couldn't help but look as well as Koharu.

"They're—" Koharu started.

Namekaze gave off another smirk and then, stood up. She went near the two and shook hands with the girl.

"Nice to see you again, Soyokaze-san," Yuki greeted with a smirk on her face.

The other girl returned the smirk with a smile and a handshake. "Same here, Namekaze-san. It has been long, hasn't it?"

"Absolutely," Yuki replied promptly. "It's been quite a long time since the last time that you played in any of my father's parties."

The girl dubbed Soyokaze simply shrugged. "Well, we all have our businesses. I'm pretty sure that the last time that we have attended to any of your family's parties was when your sister had her debut when she turned eighteen."

"Good to see that you remember," Yuki commented. Then, she crouched down in front of the boy. "Hello, Kisuke. Glad to see you're here."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, Yuyu-chan! I haven't seen you in a while, either!" he answered quite joyfully.

Yuki's face darkened. "I told you. It's Yuki! Not Yuyu-chan!"

"At least let me call you Yuyu-chan since we are always the one who look after your mom's face!" Kisuke said with a pout.

"No!"

The little boy gave off a very huge smile. "Sure, Yuyu-chan! Whatever you say!" he replied cheerfully, earning a glare from Yuki which he didn't pay any mind .

Aki cleared her throat. "Well, guys, I'd like you to meet our new talents," she said. "This is Soyokaze Rei and Urahara Kisuke or also known as Ray and Matsumoto Shirei, respectively."

The girl took a deep bow. "Soyokaze, at your service. Call me Ray or Rain."

The bow waved his hand at all of them. "Hi! You can call me Chin-Chin," he said joyfully.

Angel looked at the boy and the girl. Then, she asked them both a question.

"You must love to play the guitar, am I right, Ray-chan?" she asked.

Ray nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked her. But then, Angel went on to the little boy.

"Well, Kid, can I ask you to say one thing?" she asked him. The boy named Kisuke nodded. Then, she whispered something in his ear. The boy listened intently and laughed as she finished.

"Well, how do you say it?" she asked him.

"It's Gojoseon in spelling but you read it as **GO-JO-SON**," he told her with a grin. "And Hangeul is read as **HAN-GUL."**

"Well, I guess my deductions are right once again," she told herself with a smug grin on her face. She turned to Roze. "I won. Hand over the dough."

"Yeah, whatever," Roze mumbled as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out fifty dollars from her pocket. Angel flounced right next to her and gingerly took the money from her. She gave Roze a perfect smirk and went to her corner and sat with a contented look on her face.

"Wait, what just happened?" Jezz asked.

"We had a bet," Angel explained. "A bet if my deductions on the two new talents were correct." Then, she smiled smugly once again. "And I won."

She explained that she deduced that Soyokaze was a guitarist from the very beginning and she had just recently played guitar. As for the boy she deduced that he was part-Korean.

"What made you say that?" said Haruka.

Angel pointed to Soyokaze's fingers. "There is a strong imprint of a straight line on her middle, ring and index finger. The lines are found in the top part of her fingers and they are in a horizontal manner. Those imprints came from the guitar strings which she played with until recently."

Then, she turned to Kisuke. "I deduced that Urahara-kun is a foreigner. Roze said that he is suffering an eye disorder. However, a person who has eye disorders would not look for the furukana of a certain kanji. When he was mumbling something underneath his breath, what he was actually doing was looking for the furukana in the poster." She paused and picked up a piece of paper. "And as for the guess that he's half-Korean, I picked this up yesterday on the spot where he left it when he first came to the studio to make a contract to start his first day on the job."

Jezz gave off a low whistle. "Whoa," he said as he read the paper. "It's…Korean."

"Exactly," Angel told him. "Hangeul to be exact."

"That's Angel-san for you!" Koharu cried.

Soyokaze clapped her hands. "Impressive. Impressive, indeed." She placed her hands behind her head. "You should have been a detective, not an actress."

"I have my reasons," she responded nonchalantly.

"Well, I guess everyone has seen and heard the new talents," Aki cut in. "Let's start the real announcement in order to get the job done." She looked at Soyokaze and Kisuke. "Ray-chan, Chin-kun, please take a seat."

Soyokaze took a seat on the stool in the corner while Kisuke took a seat on the floor.

"Good," Aki said. "Let us begin now, shall we?"

* * *

"You son of a—"

"Cut it out, guys!" Rumi cut in from her side. She, on the other hand, was blocking Remi from going a step closer to Ray with Ryan and Gazelle. "For crying out loud, what on earth can you two agree on even for just one second?"

"Nothing," Remi snorted. "Number one reason is because he is nothing but a big buffoon!"

Manami cleared her throat. "May I continue? NOW, please?"

Remi closed his eyes and huffed in his seat. "Feel free. Do what you must," he replied. Ray also calmed down eventually and squatted on the floor. However, he secretly kept cracking his knuckles (just in case if Remi and he were really to pick a fight later on). Everyone else relaxed and quickly sat down.

"Thank you," she replied politely and went on reading the memorandum in her organizer. "As I was saying, if we do win in most or all competitions by the STC, there will be a dramatic raise in the salaries, more efficient facilities and more days for breaks. Here's how it goes."

Manami explained that the competition was set in random pairings: one from Nichiuri TV and one from JAM. They will face off in their given fields which are given three days before they will face off. The judges decide about 2/3 of their chances in winning. The remaining 1/3 goes to the mass by texting their votes.

Aside from the fact that there will be contests set, there will be unplanned and secret rounds called the Special Battle Editions. In this round, another random pair will be created on the spot. The category they will be competing in will be spontaneous and instant.

"How unexpected can it get?" Zazie asked.

"The categories can range from singing contests to solving algebraic expressions that can fill an entire blackboard in a racing pace," Manami answered. "So, you could say that it could get VERY random, indeed."

"So, we will need to prepare," Gazelle thought aloud.

"Prepare for anything that is, right, Suzuno-san?" Zazie added with a mischievous grin. "Can't wait to get started."

"Don't get too cocky, Tsurumi," Suzuno reminded him. "It won't do you any good if you did."

"He's right, Zazie," Manami agreed. "Aside from that guys, these battles are not only meant for the salary increase." She looked at them all seriously. "We're putting the name of our company on the line here. We should be giving it our best shot."

Gazelle smirked. "Will do."

The Tsurumi twins turned to each other with a smile and put their fists together. "No problem," they said together.

The Nahuya twins turned to each other as well. "Count on it," said Ryan and Ray.

"Absolutely!" Rumi pumped her fits up in the air.

"I won't let you down!" Bambi cried and shot her fist up in the air.

The others replied with the same determination.

"Excellent," Manami replied. "But another thing, everyone. Remember this. If you have anyone you think you have bonds with or have relationships with from the other company, break them. At least for now, probably. As much as you can, severe all bonds with them. If you don't have any, don't think of starting any; out there or in this studio here. It won't do you any good nor will it give you anything in return. It might only break your heart, your life and worst of all, your career." She eyed them all seriously. "Am I understood?"

Everyone remained silent but they all nodded.

"Thank you," she ended the first announcement. She looked at Gazelle. "Suzuno-san, the photos, please."

Gazelle took out two photos from a folder and promptly gave it to the manager. Everyone gathered around her.

"Everyone, this is another announcement. As of now, we got talents ourselves, am I correct?" Manami asked them. "If this is our strategy, we could say JAM has the same plan in mind. I have pictures of two new talents from JAM Studios."

She showed them the photos. "Guys, meet Soyokaze Rei and Urahara Kisuke, also known as Ray and Matsumoto Shirei, respectively."

Everyone got a good look at the new talents. Soyokaze Rei was a girl with knee length dark blue hair and dark eyes. She was very pretty but she looked rather tough. She was in plain blue jeans, a lavender t-shirt with the words Rock N Roll on it and hip purple shoes. She wore headphones and her hair was in a ponytail.

"She looks pretty good," Kami commented.

Zazie gave a low whistle. "Nice," he purred and earned a smack on the head from Remi.

"Wow! She's soo pretty!" Bambi mused.

"I don't know, Chin," Zazie mumbled. "I think you look better than she does."

"Did you say something?" Bambi asked him.

"N-Nothing! I said nothing!" he said. Remi laughed as Zazie secretly turned into a light shade of pink.

As the next picture was shown, most of the reactions came from the girls compared to the boys (excluding Kami, that is). They squealed out of delight and kept on at it. Manami felt like joining them, too, secretly.

Urahara Kisuke was a blonde with deep green eyes. His hair resembled somewhat like a fox's ears with brown highlights and bangs. He had pale skin and he was of short stature. He wore a white turtleneck under an open blue and yellow vest, knee-length shorts and white sneakers with blue and yellow stripped socks.

Overall impact: Too. Damn. Cute. (With a charming smile to boot!)

"Oh my gosh, is that even real?!" Bambi squealed. She kicked her heels up in the air and squealed even louder.

"Too good to be true!" Rumi cried. "Must. Resist. CUTENESS!"

The two squealed loudly once more.

"Ugh, get a life!" Ray groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Get a grip, girls!" Kami moaned.

Zazie squinted his eyes at the picture. "Aniki, I thought we were talking of teen stars here," he commented.

"Teen AND tween stars, Zazie," his brother corrected him. "Apparently, though he may not look like it, he might be eight to ten years old which officially makes him a 'tween' in our terms. JAM is not only known for producing teen talents but also for kids eight to ten years of age or even younger."

He scratched his chin. Compared to them, we actually have a smaller range of artists according to that age."

Zazie blinked. "Does that put us at a disadvantage?"

Remi sighed. "Sadly, yes."

Zazie gave his brother a pat in the back. "C'mon, you're too pessimistic, Bro!"

Remi sighed and his eyes turned into slits. "You're too simple minded," he shot back.

"You think too much," Zazie mumbled.

"You do not think at all," Remi relied coolly.

"I do not!" Zazie retorted.

"Yes, you do."

"Do not!"

"Two X minus three quantity squared?!"

"I do not speak German but do not try to change the subject, Remi!"

"Who says that I am, Vamps?!"

"I do, Twig!"

"Ya pickin' on me, Twerp?!"

"Yar on, Twig!"

"Shar, Dough, no problem!"

And so, Tsurumi twins went on. Joining them in their family feud were Rumi and Bambi squealing their lungs out.

Ray rolled his eyes. "This is so pathetic," he mumbled underneath his breath.

Adrian stared at Rei's picture. "Don't care 'bout that but this cutie's got it," he purred like a cat. "Hey, Ray, do you suppose that flowers might work for her? Or what about chocolate?"

Ray scoffed. "Seriously, she'd just beat the crap out of you."

Ryan looked at him intently. He glared at Ray for some period of time.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Ray, obviously disturbed out of the stare, screamed. "Quit it, will ya?!"

"I see," Ryan muttered. "I see why you're discouraging me." He lashed a finger at him. "You like her, don't you?! That's why you're discouraging me from making friends with her!"

"Idiot!" Ray cried angrily and whacked him in the head. "Idiot! Jerk! Stupid! Ass! MORON! I wouldn't dare fall in love with her, no matter what! And FYI, you're not making 'friends' with her! It's called 'flirting'!"

"I bet you're affected because you can't approach the ladies like I do!"

"Heck I if care about your 'ladies'!"

"Forever alone!"

"Better than being the person who flirted with Bambi on the first day of the job!"

"Says the guy who's in love with—"

"Adrian, don't you dare!"

"Adrian and Bla Bla, sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G—"

"You're toast!"

Ray threw a fist at him. And Ryan threw another. And after a few seconds, it wasn't so much of a surprise to see fists and kicks high up in the air.

Kami and Manami sighed. Gazelle crossed his arms over his chest. The three watched the chaos in the studio before heaving another sigh.

"Let's call it a day," Kami said.

"Let's. Hitomiko's been texting us for ten minutes now, Teru," Gazelle agreed as he picked up his phone to reply to the last SMS Hitomiko sent him.

"Fine," Manami deadpanned. "Meeting's dismissed. Regular sched continues tomorrow. Good day."

And the three left the others to their own businesses.

* * *

"So, I guess I made the announcements very clear now, did I?" Aki asked everyone in JAM. They all nodded quietly in response.

Kisuke raised his hand. "Excuse me, Big Sister, but why do we have to stop all bonds with the other studio?" he asked. "We still can we be friends, can we?"

Aki shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Chin-kun. If you bother making other relationships with the other studio, it is to your disadvantage. Scandals will arise, stories will come out and your career and reputation will be at stake. That's too much to lose for simple friendship now, isn't it?"

Kisuke dropped his head in disappointment. "Oh, I understand."

"Well, going on, I would like to show all of you the new and notable talents in Nichiuri TV," Aki said. "In our own way, if we know a bit on who and what our rivals can do, we can say the battle's half won."

Using a LED projector, she flashed a picture of a two identical boys on the screen. Everyone took a good look at them both before Aki started to explain.

"Everyone, these are two of the new talents in Nichiuri TV," she told them. "These are the Tsurumi twins; Tsurumi Zazie and Tsurumi Remi. They are well-known talents of Nichiuri TV but according to sources, those two were always considered as 'secret weapons' of the agency. This photo was taken in a photo shoot just recently in one of the Nichiuri TV workshops."

Tsurumi Zazie and Remi were facing their backs to each other. They had fair skin, messy dark hair and grey eyes. In the photo, Zazie was wearing a pink long-sleeve formal shirt with rumpled and raised sleeves. He wore a black tie and black slacks with shiny black shoes. His twin brother, Remi, on the other hand, wore a black polo underneath a closed grey vest with a white tie and a grey hat. He wore black slacks underneath and Sketchers shoes to match.

"Wow, they seem pretty awesome," Haruka said as she looked at their photo.

"They look so good!" Koharu mentioned. "Are you sure they are new talents? I think I've seen them somewhere before."

"They were in that milk commercial for Nido!" Akira cried. "They were in it when they were only nine or eight, I think."

"Right, I remember now!" Haruka agreed. "In fact, back in the days, my old classmates would always drool over those two saying that they were cute."

Roze looked at them again and shook her head. "Nope, never seen them before."

"Yes, we did," Jezz retorted. "They were those two who we once saw in that Indie film together with Yun Hee, remember?"

"Nope, don't remember."

Jezz laughed nervously. _Pretty harsh now, aren't you, Roze? _

Namekaze glared at the picture. "Tsurumi…"

"Yuki-chan, do you know those two?" Haruka asked.

Yuki bit her lip in anger but quickly stopped. "Yeah, they are one of the three biggest investors of our company. They're pretty important so we pay special attention to them," she scowled. "Not that I want to, anyway."

"Yuyu-chan, I know him, too!" Kisuke cried. "That's Ni-chan and the other is Hon-kun (Book-kun, in English.)

"Really, you do?" Roze asked.

KIsuke nodded. "Yeah, their mom was my mom's patient three years ago," he said. "She stayed in ICU number three, on the third floor form January 3 to February 21. She is Tsurumi Kayuki and she died out of tuberculosis. Blood type A, height of five foot three, weight of fifty-seven kilos, birthdate is on March 7."

"Wow, and you remember all this information?" Jezz mused.

"I read my mom's catalogs and I eventually memorize them," Kisuke replied. "It's quite fun, actually!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"But now that we know that two people have heard of them, Yuki-chan, Chin-kun, tell us something about them," Angel told them.

"And you're telling me what to do," Yuki snarked and sighed. "Fine. I'll talk."

"Me too!" Kisuke replied.

The others learned that the Tsurumi twins were as described by Aki earlier. They were hidden secret weapons of Nichiuri TV that they planned to use sometime when they were in turmoil. However, they went under the radar for three years and moved to somewhere else away from Tokyo. In the world of business, Yuki's family greatly respects them and treats their bonds well since they were one of their biggest partners in the industry. But in the world of acting and showbiz, they were always one of Yuki's biggest rivals and competitors.

"Zazie and Remi are very dynamic and I hate to say it, but very talented," she said. "If you only got to see them in action, the two of them will be very hard to beat." She closed her eyes. "Aside from that, there is nothing else that I can say about those two except that Zazie is nothing but a boy who loves fun while his brother is too uptight and a perfectionist. Complete opposites yet are complimentary to each other."

"Chin-kun?" Angel prodded him.

Kisuke shrugged his tiny shoulders. "When their mom was sick and before she died, hey often came to the hospital and visited her. And if their mom is asleep, Ni-chan would come out and play tag with me. But then, Hon-kun would always look for him and he'd scold us both really well. Hon-kun is very strict."

Everyone remained silent for a while. They contemplated everything that they have learned for the day. The contest, the condition of the bonds, the new talents both here and there, there was just so much! They all knew they have to be a lot careful from now on. They couldn't afford to make any more mistakes.

"Well, I guess that's all for today's meeting," Aki said, breaking into their train of thought. "Thank you everyone and you are all dismissed."

* * *

**A/N: **As pretty much expected, I'm a very slow updater and I tend to take a lot of time up. So to compensate, I will try to get a lot of stuff into one chapter from

* * *

now on. As I go on, please tell me something or the stuff that I need to know, 'key? I'm not perfect and I might make this thing an epic fail if I don't know what's wrong with this thing. Send me your comments and suggestions! They will be highly appreciated.

And as for another announcement, anyone who has crushes, kindly submit them to me through PM as well as their relationships except for **CutiePieSakura123**.

In the drawing of lots among my friends, the ones who were picked first and last will be the people who will not have any crushes. And sad to say (for CPS), she was picked first and my OC was picked last. Since her OCs are twin boys and my OC is a girl, one of them will be paired up with her while the others can get their own respective crushes.

This is a first come, first serve manner so get sending those crushes!

Thankies!

**Disclaimers: **I do not, will not, and never ever will own Inazuma Eleven or the other OCs. However, I do own the story plot and the chapters.


	5. I'm Happy To Meet You!

**Chapter 4: I'm Happy To Meet You!**

* * *

"Hey, Gouenji, where are we going?"

It was a fine day out. The sky was blue. The sun was shining. Everyone in Inazuma Town was busy doing their own thing. The place was peaceful as it was.

Gouenji smirked. "You'll soon find out," he said coyly.

Endou sighed. What was with all the secrecy? If he were to choose, he'd rather go back to the field and keep practicing than for him to be acting like James Bond, hiding behind stuff and sticking to walls every 3 buildings they passed.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity and seventy-second building they have passed through, Gouenji stopped. They were now in front of an old abandoned grocery store that shut down three years ago. He signalled Endou to come closer. Endou, wide-eyed, followed.

"Put this jacket on and wear this hat," Gouenji told him and tossed a red jacket and a huge hat at him. Endou took a brief glance at the stuff thrown at him. Then, he watched as Gouenji put on a black leather hoodie and shades.

Endou felt his sweat drop. But before he could even do anything else, a huge black car came and stopped right in front of them.

Endou dropped his jaw. _What the—!_

Gouenji grabbed Endou by the shirt collar and opened the door. He threw Endou in and went inside of the said vehicle. With all the force he had, he slammed the door shut. Endou stared in shock. The car had everything! Cushioned seats, a huge TV screen, a drinks bar, a phone, the cool movable roof that opens up, air conditioning, EVERYTHING!

"Gouenji, where did you get—"

"Keep wearing what you're wearing right now," Gouenji told him. "We can't allow them to see your face."

"Them? Who's them?" Endou asked.

Gouenji bit his lip. "Media."

"Media?" Endou echoed.

He nodded. "Yes, media. We can't allow your face to go public. It's still not yet time." He picked up the phone. "Yes, Fujioka, step on it! Airport four, on the double!" he yelled at the receiver and slammed it back into place.

The wheels screeched and before they knew it, they were moving at lightning speed. Endou processed tried to process everything but nothing seemed to enter his brain. What on earth was Gouenji thinking?!

"Hey, Gouenji, what about media?" Endou raised a question. "We've been on media before so what's the difference now? I mean, they all know how we look like when they recorded our matches from the FFI. What's the difference now?"

"A huge difference, Endou," Gouenji replied. "This is simply not like those games that we used to play in where media is okay since we won't mind it, anyway." He turned to Endou with a serious gleam in his eyes. "This time, media is a lot harsher since this…is show business."

"Show business?!" Endou echoed.

Gouenji nodded. "

Gouenji nodded grimly. "Yeah, that paper that you signed three days before that you received through Zazie was actually a contract for show business," he explained. "It was a contract from Nichiuri TV, one of the biggest television companies in Japan. You mom was okay with it and so was your dad. So, you signed it, so I heard."

Endou was stunned. "H-How come I didn't know anything about the contract?!" he screamed.

His companion sighed. "Wait, didn't you even bother reading it?" he asked.

Endou thought about it for a while.

"Oh, right. THAT contract…"

* * *

"_Tsurumi, what are you doing here?"_

_Zazie was smiling right in front of his doorstep. He was wearing a yellow shirt under a black Penshoppe vest with baggy shorts and green sneakers. His messy black hair was still wet yet it was sticking out. Obviously, he had been awake earlier this morning compared to Endou. He's still in his pajamas, for crying out loud!_

_Beside him was a girl with waist length curly hair with greyish-blue eyes. Somehow, creepy as it was, her eyes gave off that Don't-Mess-With-Me-Punk! look on it. To top off the scary demeanor, she was wearing a white shirt with the words _Defying Authority _that seemed to be bleeding, a black sleeveless hoodie, red leggings with silver chains with black ankle-length boots. _

_Definitely dangerous. Not one to be messed with. _

"_Endou-sempai, great morning today, isn't it?!" Zazie asked cheerfully. "Definitely a good morning indeed. " He pointed to the rather intimidating-looking girl beside him. "Endou-sempai, meet Wanda, Hibari Wanda._

_Then, he turned to the girl without even giving Endou the chance to talk. "Wanda, Endou Mamoru, my sempai." He kept on repeating it. "Wanda, Endou. Endou, Wanda. Okay, good to see that we all know each other!"_

_Endou yawned. "Yeah, sure," he answered. "Like I asked, what are you doing here?"_

_At that moment, Zazie shoved an absolutely clean white piece of paper with very tiny print on it on his face. With a grin, he took out a pen and his cellphone. "Say that you will sign this right now and we will leave you alone."_

"_What's with the phone?" Endou asked as he pointed to the cellphone that Zazie took out. _

"_We're gonna record everything that you're gonna say," he said. "And as well as documentation to add. Just in case if you ever forget that you signed this thing. When you're gonna sign it, remember that from day one, you're part of Nichiuri TV. For life."_

"_Wha—"_

"_Just sign the paper," the girl named Wanda told him. "If you don't, you won't like it if you won't."_

_An ice cube grew inside his throat. _

* * *

"Guess you signed it without reading it first, after all," Gouenji said. "It was Wanda, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, she was—" Endou cut the thought. "Hey, how d'ya know about her in the first place?!"

Gouenji easily shrugged off the question. "Let's just say that she's famous. Anyway, about Nichiuri TV…"

* * *

"And I guess we're done with Umeiro. Now, we'll be heading to Happy Solez!"

Koharu was walking down the busy streets of downtown Tokyo. With a notebook and a shopping list in one hand and multiple bags of shoes in the other, she definitely was the happy shopper. She wasn't alone, of course. Expect that whenever a girl went shopping, there are always the guys that accompany her.

And, it was true.

"Koharu-chan, are you so sure that you're not getting tired yet?" a boy of fourteen asked her wearily, his blue eyes obviously showing signs of fatigue. He was carrying a huge pile of twenty boxes as he was walking down the streets with her.

_Maybe I can get her to stop for a drink, _he thought. _If so, then I can rest easy. Besides—_ He stared at the pile of boxes he had been carrying. _I can't keep on carrying twenty pairs of shoes for a minute longer! Where on earth do women get the strength to carry all the things they shop for?!_

If Jezz could describe himself right now, he could easily sum it all up in three words.

Pooped.

Annoyed.

And shoes.

What's with girls and shopping? And for one thing, why can't girls carry their own stuff, anyway? They bought it so why do guys have to bring their stuff for them? Somehow, he hated the olden society for creating the word "gentleman". Because of it, they created injustice for the future generation of men where girls with credit cards run rampant.

Life was so unfair.

Well, at least he knew Roze would never do this to him.

"I'm fine, Jezz-kun," Koharu replied with a smile on her face. "And don't worry, I promise you. I'll get you a reward if you remain a good boy. BLUEBERRY CANDY!"

Jezz froze at that statement. He suddenly grew cold and he felt shaky in the inside. Even though he wore a jacket on a particularly warm day, he felt as though Koharu dropped a huge block of ice on him.

_Resist temptation. Temptation is nothing but an uncontrollable desire. Know yourself and be happy,_ Jezz thought to himself. _Yes. Know yourself. Control. And be happy…_

_That's it…_

"Hey, Blacky, are you okay?" Kisuke asked the frozen Jezz. Kisuke didn't even need to be told that he was nervous since he easily saw the background of Mt. Everest in a blizzard behind him.

And to think the ten-year-old knew that it was only imagination.

Jezz stiffly turned his head towards Kisuke. "W-What d-did she say, Kisuke-kun?"

Kisuke's green eyes shone. "Blueberry candy. Yummy," he said happily.

Those words definitely made him flinch.

"Ooh, Blacky has issues with blueberry candy," Kisuke mused from the statement. He ran his hands through his spiky blonde hair and placed both of them in the pockets of his navy blue vest. "Blacky seems to either hate, love or be addicted to blueberry candy."

"I-It's neither!" Jezz quickly protested, blushing into a deep beet red. Kisuke and Koharu broke into laughter at the sight of Jezz blushing red as a tomato. They kept on teasing him about blueberry candy until they stopped at a pedestrian lane with a crowd of huge people waiting to cross the busy streets.

"Boys, get ready," Koharu said. "After we pass through here, it's time for Happy Solez!"

"I don't want to go shopping anymore!" Kisuke whined. "It's tiring, boring and we have to bring heavy stuff that we don't even care about!"

"Oh? And _what_ do youguys care about, anyway?" Koharu said tauntingly, with a smile.

"9Gag," the boys chorused.

"And Tumblr," Jezz added.

"Don't forget Facebook, Slendie and Mackie, too!" Kisuke followed.

Koharu and Jezz stared at him. "Mackie and Slendie?" they both asked unison.

Kisuke cleared his throat. "Slenderman and my girlfriend," he explained in a low whisper. "She's a Mac." He wiped a tear from his right eye. "I'm so proud of her."

Jezz gritted his teeth. "Damn, I feel poor," Jezz said under his breath. "Lappy is only an Asus model."

"Aaw, true story," Kisuke said as he patted Jezz's back and did a 'True Story' impression from the 9Gag memes. "My old girlfriend Toshi was only a Toshiba three years before. And it took me hard work, effort, tears, sweat and blood to earn my new girlfriend six months after."

"Define hard work, effort, tears, sweat and blood."

"Begging from Mom."

"Ouch, you are right. That is painful," Jezz said. "How long has it been? With Mackie, I mean?"

"Two years and six months and we're going steady."

"Nice! Bro Fist!" Jezz replied and held out his fist. Kisuke hit Jezz's fist with his own in response.

Koharu felt a huge sweat drop. Boys. She could never understand them.

She looked around to see a boy right beside her. He was in a loose green shirt and simple jeans. His silver spiky hair complemented his icy blue eyes. In his hands was a yellow phone. Obviously, he was busy texting someone as he waited for the traffic light to turn red.

Suddenly, she felt funny. She couldn't point it out exactly but she knew that the funny feeling was there. The butterflies-in-the-stomach-thing was absolutely there. Her legs also felt like jelly. And she felt her chest getting heavier. And the little drum, too! The thumping was really getting to her!

Then, he saw a name on the bag tag on his knapsack.

Suzuno Fuusuke.

So that was his name.

She touched her face. Was she getting warmer? Or was it just her? She quickly took out a pink compact mirror from her bunny side bag. Taking a look at herself, she checked to see if everything was still the same.

Curly deep brown hair: check. In pigtails style, to boot.

Blue eyes: check.

Red cheeks: check.

Koharu stopped for a while and took another look at herself.

Wait. She never had red cheeks.

She gasped. Was she…blushing? But why?

"Ooh! Peripheral Cutaneous Vasodilation Alert!" Kisuke teased.

Koharu turned to him. "W-What do you mean?!" she asked him.

"That is the scientific term for…BLUSHING!" Kisuke blurted out, howling with laughter. "Ko-chi is in loooooooooooooooooooove!"

"I-I don't know what you mean!" Koharu said indignantly. "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Jezz gave off a merry chuckle. "Oh, c'mon, Koharu, we know who you were looking at," he teased. "I have to admit, the guy with the silver spiky hair and blue eyes was a good-looking catch. Suzuno Fuusuke, wasn't it?" He gave her a daring wink and smiled.

Koharu puffed her cheeks and pouted. "Ooh, you two are meanies!" she cried. "Stop it or else!"

"Koharu and Fuusuke, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kisuke sang with accompaniment of actions. He broke down in laughter and fell onto the ground.

Jezz gave him The Look but eventually found it funny himself. He fell onto the ground laughing as well. The traffic light turned red and people started to cross.

"Oh, I hate you two!" Koharu said. She quickly gathered her own shoe boxes and haughtily stood up. "If you don't follow quickly, I'm gonna leave you two behind!"

The two boys did nothing but laugh. Koharu snorted and started to cross the street. Boys. She just couldn't believe them!

Koharu turned to the two from the middle of the street. "Didn't you hear what I just said?! If you're gonna lag, behind, I'm gonna—"

Koharu felt herself fall into pavement. She felt time slow down. Everything suddenly felt quiet. The shine of a blinding light filed her vision. The last thing she remembered was a screeching sound and the sound of a loud horn.

* * *

"So, wait, let me get this straight," Endou recounted. "You mean that Nichiuri TV and JAM Studios are one of the biggest show industry rivals when it comes to producing talents—"

"Yes," Gouenji interjected.

"And both of them have this competition thing every three years so that they could see which of the two is better—"

"Uh-huh, go on," Gouenji cut in again.

"And Nichiuri is in turmoil since their talents are packing their stuff and leaving and so they came and picked us up as fresh talents?" Endou ended with a rising tone.

"Exactly," Gouenji said. "You know, you're getting good at understanding things. Try it during school and just maybe, you'll pass."

"Hey! That's not even a good joke!" Endou responded. But that got Endou thinking about the next thing he wanted to say.

"Hey, Gouenji, is it only me?" he asked. "Or is there someone else?"

Gouenji nodded. "There's Suzuno, a veteran who quit showbiz at the age of seven and returned eight or nine years later. Then, we have Fubuki, who is pretty good when it comes to his own skill. And we also have the fresher and rawer talents, Hiroto, Tsunami, Ichinose and Kazemaru. We recruited everyone who think could help."

"B-But, what could I do?!" Endou protested. "I can't dance, or act or do any of those stuff!"

"Don't worry," Gouenji said. "We'll find something, alright."

The two were silent for a while.

"Hey…is Ahn Yun Hee…in Nichiuri TV?" Endou asked Gouenji sheepishly.

One of Gouenji's brows raised. "Uh, sure, she is," he answered.

"She goes to Raimon, doesn't she?" he asked again.

Gouenji felt the tension grow. "Yeah, sure she does. What made you ask?"

Endou started turning beet red. "I-It's nothing, really!" he stammered. "You know, the girls! They always keep bothering me about her! They keep on asking about her and stuff since she's in our class, you know! So I guess there's—"

"You want to see her, don't you?" Gouenji said with a smirk.

Endou gaped. "What?!" he exclaimed. "Me?! You're joking!"

"Well, I don't seem to find another explanation for the entire thing," Gouenji rebutted. "What would you want? A photo or an autograph?"

"Oh c'mon!" Endou cried. "I told you! It's nothing. Absolutely nothing—"

The car screeched to a halt. The smell of burning rubber spread as quickly as fire. Endou and Gouenji jerked forward. The car came to a complete utter stop.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" the driver yelled and got out of the car. He walked out of onto the street and helped three people up: a girl with curly dark brown hair and blue eyes, a fun-sized blonde green-eyed boy of ten, and a taller boy with brown hair.

"Who are they supposed to be?" Endou asked.

"I don't know but I'm planning to find out," Gouenji replied and rushed out of the car. Endou, without hesitation, ran out of the car as well.

* * *

_I'm…still alive? _

Koharu opened her eyes. She felt a sense of something weird come over her. A sense of fear and of peace. A sense of presence and being far away at the same time. It definitely made her skin crawl but there was one thing that was sure.

She was alive. And somebody must've saved her.

She turned to see everything around her. There was a huge aftermath of a supposed to be car accident. On both sides were the boys, Jezz and Kisuke. Both were panting heavily. She noticed a very big and angry wound on one of Jezz's arms.

_Jezz-kun…_

"Hey—Ko-chi," Kisuke panted and smiled. "You—should really—stop giving us—heart attacks, you know. It's definitely—not funny."

She didn't say anything. Then, she heard loud footsteps. A man in a white uniform stomped up to them and started helping them up.

"Don't you know what could've happened to the three of you if we hadn't stopped?!" the man yelled at the trio.

Jezz brushed off the dirt from his shirt and stood up. "Sorry, Sir," he apologized sheepishly. "It will never happen again, we promise you."

The man sighed. "Geez, what happened?" he asked. "You're all pretty lucky I stepped on the brakes in a nick of time. You're also pretty lucky since that silver-haired kid saved you, too, Girlie," he said referring to Koharu.

A silver-haired kid? Did he mean—

"Ah, you mean that one with a knapsack with a tag on it?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah," the man agreed. Then he turned to the three again. "I'm gonna ask again. What happened?"

"Ko-chi tripped and fell when she was crossing the street," Kisuke replied. "She was carrying a heavy bag of shoe boxes and since she's very clumsy, she easily tripped." He bent down and took a shoe box. "See? Umeiro shoes. The newest kind in the market!"

Finally, Gouenji and Endou were able to catch up. "Fujioka , what happened?" he asked. "Any casualties?"

"Only a little," Kisuke replied. He grabbed Jezz's arm. Jezz yelped but fought it back. Kisuke revealed an angry and bleeding wound on his arm. It was definitely red, bloody and swollen.

"That looks pretty nasty," Endou commented and bent down to see the wound. He turned to the driver and asked him to hand him a hanky.

"We have disinfectant from the car so we can easily clean this up," Endou replied as he pulled out a tiny bottle of betadine. He turned to Koharu, Jezz and Kisuke. "We're sorry. We'll give you a lift. We have more than enough room along with my buddy. We'll take you where you need to go."

"Thanks, Man, but we can handle it,"Jezz replied, his blue eyes looking away with shame. "We actually have other companions waiting at the airport and we've got to meet up with them."

"How interesting," Gouenji mused. "We were headed the same way." With a smile, he said," Why don't you join us?"

"I don't know—"

"Hey, is that Jezz from the Opposite Twins?!" a girl screamed.

"Huh, no way!" another one cried. "And look, it's Vanilla with him, too!"

"OMG, it is them!" another one cried yet again!

Suddenly, everyone wanted to flock around him almost immediately. The three of them turned to Endou and Gouenji. "You did say that we could ride with you, right?"

Both of them nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Jezz replied quickly. He dashed inside the car and sealed it shut. "Let's go, everybody and let us enjoy everyone's company inside this wonderful, cleana dn spacious vehicle!"

"I-I second the motion!" Koharu stammered and scampered right behind him.

Everyone didn't say a word and ran toward the car screaming. The driver wheeled the car out of the area before any one could say "Zinggamama!"

* * *

But no one noticed in one corner that Suzuno was simple waiting underneath a tree's shade for the car to stop for him.

"Damn it. I got ignored."

* * *

"Hey, Zazie, when did you say the car is coming to pick us up?"

Zazie smirked. "Oh, they'll get here. Since they're late, I have prepared a little surprise for them."

She was playing with her long brown hair as she blew herself a bubble from her gum. Her brown eyes stared at her luggage that came all the way from Korea and then down to her white shirt with the large "I'm a proud Korean!" on it. On her luggage was a tag that said "Yoo Nana."

Nana sighed. "Geez, what took them so long?" she whined.

"Don't be too impatient," another voice said. "They'll be here when they get here, Nana."

A boy with dark, spiky brown hair was sitting cross-legged on the airport floor. He wore a graphic tee with knee-length trousers and black Converse sneakers. His powder blue eyes were staring out the huge windows of the waiting area of the entire airport.

"I know that, Sora," Nana shot back. "You don't have to tell me twice, idiot."

The boy smirked. "Meh, whatever. Demon girl."

A vein in Nana's brain popped. "What did you call me?" she asked him.

"Oh, grow up, you two!" Tsurumi Remi cried as he glued his eyes onto the screen of his Nintendo DS Lite. "But what can I say? Neither you, Nana nor Zazie learn how to follow directions, anyway."

Sora clenched his fists. "You're one to talk, you oversized brainiac!" he shot back.

"Who are you calling an over-sized brainiac, you mongoloid?!" Remi returned the insult.

"Mongoloid?!" Sora echoed. "You're a butthead!"

"Pea brain!"

"Small fry!"

"Abnormally tall!"

"ASIAN!"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING ASIAN, STUPID?! AREN'T YOU ASIAN, TOO?!"

"ASIAN IN 9GAG, STUPID!"

"LOOK WHO'S CALLING ME STUPID, TIME WASTER!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T ROT MY BRAIN BY READING TOO MANY NUMBERS!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T ROT MY BRAIN BY READING STUPID USELESS STUFF LIKE 9GAG!"

And so Remi and Sora continued their fight as time went on and on and on. Zazie and Nana could only do nothing but watch.

"Say, how was Korea?" Zazie asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, it was fine," she replied. "How about Seonbae?"

"She's good," Zazie replied. "So, what were you up to?"

Nana shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Acting, as usual," she replied. "Heard you finally accepted the offer given to you."

"Yeah, " Zazie replied. "Auntie and Uncle finally gave it a second thought."

But before they continue any more of their small talk, another loud pair of voices were heard from the other side of the airport.

"Oh, so it's you again!"

"You're telling me, Brother. As if I can stand to see your face any longer."

"Oh c'mon, Naomi, you know you don't mean that."

"And what if I said I did?"

"You wouldn't!"

Nana rolled her eyes. "I guess I can easily tell who that voice belongs to."

Zazie sighed. "I know what you mean."

They all turned to a brunette woman in her mid-twenties. She had massively curly hair and fair skin. She wore a pink cashmere scarf over a sleeveless blouse and really short denims.

"Ah," Zazie said with a mischievous smile. "Subaru Naomi. My mama."

* * *

Disclaimers: IE is not mine. Neither are the other OCs. Hope you'll enjoy what I made, though.


End file.
